1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of managing applications on client devices.
2. Description of Art
It is often desirable to prevent problematic applications from being installed and executed on a mobile computing device. Problematic applications include, for example, applications containing malware, applications having many faults or defects (“buggy” applications), or applications that violate various standards or guidelines. An application provider may attempt to test applications to determine if they are problematic before making them available to users for download and installation on their mobile computing devices. However, if there are a large number of applications, it may be difficult to fully test every application before making it available to users.
If an application is determined to be problematic after it has been made available, the application provider can prevent additional users from downloading the application. However, some users may have already downloaded and installed the application. The application provider can send out a warning to these users (or to all users) telling them to remove the application from their devices. However, such warnings are often ignored by users and the applications often continue to be used in the devices.
There is lacking, inter alia, a system and method to effectively prevent users from using problematic applications on their computing device.